


Equals

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Чанёль имеет по ночам следователя полиции, когда у самого рыльце в пушку
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на one member fest  
> Команда "Сборная солянка", ключ "криминал-ау"

Кёнсу под ним — словно тесто.

Податливое, мягкое, перетекающее в руках. Чанёль лепит из Кёнсу все, что хочет. Наслаждается стонами, трениями тел и видом, который Кёнсу ему дарит.  
Кёнсу в постели — словно одна из его шлюх.  
Если не развратнее. Шлюхи Чанёля-то, они ведь ненатуральные, имитируют оргазм, театрально стонут, шире раздвигают ноги и кончают по несколько раз за 10 минут.  
Кёнсу — он совсем другой. Искренний. Настоящий. Когда Чанёль прикасается смазанными пальцами между ягодиц, тот замирает. Когда Чанёль вводит сначала один палец, затем другой, Кёнсу вздрагивает и пытается расслабиться. Когда Чанёль достает пальцы и медленно, но упорно вводит в него член, Кёнсу на секунду сжимается, а потом разжимается, пропускает в себя и позволяет иметь во всех позах.  
И Чанёль действительно имеет его во всех позах. Сначала просто нависает, Кёнсу закидывает ему ноги на плечи и закусывает руку, чтобы не стонать. Потом Чанёль ставит его на четвереньки и хлопает ладонью по упругой круглой и приятной ягодице, вызывая у Кёнсу писки. Но им этого мало, и Кёнсу садится сверху — сам. Добровольно насаживается, кладет руки на плечи и начинает двигаться, и губу закусывает, и стонет мелодичнее всех порнофильмов вместе взятых.  
За ночь они могут заниматься этим несколько раз. Практически никогда одного раза и не хватает. Если они уставшие, ленивые или просто не хотят — Кёнсу делает минет от которого у Чанёля пальцы на ногах скручиваются, а душа улетает в небо.  
Никто никогда не обхаживал Чанёля так, как обхаживает его Кёнсу. И именно поэтому между ними все так сложно, напряженно и горячо.

Кёнсу не приходит к нему часто. Чудо, если они встречаются, раз в две недели. И как бы Чанёль не был рад их встречам, лучше, чтобы происходили они редко.  
Потому что Кёнсу приходит к Чанелю только тогда, когда что-то важное происходит на работе или должно произойти. Когда Кёнсу на пределе и нуждается, чтобы Чанёль выебал из него все напряжение, чтобы на работу прийти свежим и готовым.  
И Чанёль с радостью трахает Кёнсу так, что кровать дрожит и соседи, наверное, все слышат. Что Кёнсу на следующее утро едва не просыпает, нервно собирается и выбегает из квартиры, ругаясь по пути. И как бы Чанёлю не было грустно, что Кёнсу — самая непостоянная вещь в его в жизни, он нуждается в нем.  
Потому что работа Чанёля напрямую связана с работой Кёнсу, и она все еще на плаву, процветает даже только потому, что Чанёль отлично использует Кёнсу в своих целях.

По утрам он ведь обычный человек. Самый обычный мужчина за 30. Завтракает в кафе, затаривается в супермаркете, носит ненастоящие очки и улыбается всем на свете. И кто скажет, что ночью он вспоминает о своей работе — двух маленьких, но вполне успешных борделях, которые поставляют лучших цыпочек для отбросов Сеула. Много крошек, немного наркотиков и незаконных денег, — все как положено.

С лучшим другом Сехуном он строил этот бизнес годами. Еще когда приют их выбросил на улицу и вынудил выживать, выгрызать себе путь в жизнь. А что, такие как они, могли сделать в этом городе, кроме как податься к таким же?

Они не держали империю борделей, но заслужили свое уважение — если судить по тому, как упорно за них взялась городская полиция.  
А то, что Кёнсу один из следователей — самая смешная случайность в его жизни.

Они и встретились-то утром в кафе, когда Чанёль пил крепкий кофе, а Кёнсу — зеленый чай, а места в кафе было слишком мало. Удивительно, как им хватило всего нескольких вот таких встреч-совпадений, чтобы закончить в постели. Кёнсу напоминал ему кошку, когда стонал, почти мяукал под ним в первый раз, и Чанёлю подумалось, что он с радостью бы послушал стоны еще.  
Проблема в том, что Чанёль — недоверчивый и ревнивый. Было ужасно плохим поступком в первую же их ночь залезть в карманы и телефон Кёнсу. Но он узнал, кто Кёнсу и — удивительное дело — чем тот занимался.  
Как оказывается, следователь До Кёнсу занимался тем, что пытался найти главу двух небольших борделей, вывести на чистую воду и закрыть эти дома содомии. Чанёль был очень приятно удивлен, но виду не подал. Только сделал Кёнсу лишний раз минет от которого тот искусал пухлые губы.

А на следующую встречу у Чанёля уже было все готово, и Кёнсу был напичкан подслушивающими устройствами как фаршированная курочка.  
Через неделю Чанёль знал, как зовут сотрудников Кёнсу, каков тот на работе и что планировал. Еще подозревал, что новенький мальчик — Ким Чонин, имел явно виды на Кёнсу и старался выслужиться перед тем, и не сказать, что Чанёлю нравилось.  
Но больше всего ему нравилось, что Кёнсу — был как на ладони для него. И что у следователя была привычка приходить к нему перед тем, как совершить очередную попытку накрыть бордель.  
Каждый раз, когда полиция являлась, они были готовы. И никаких доказательств, никаких лиц, паролей и явок. Кёнсу бесился и приходил снова, и Чанёль с огромным удовольствием помогал тому облегчиться, сдерживая ехидный смех.  
Все было под контролем Чанёля.

Сегодня явно что-то не так. Вместо смазки и пачки презервативов, Кёнсу приносит Чанёлю вино, торт и диски с аниме. Чанёль немного не ожидал его, обычно они не видятся по выходным, но почему бы и нет.  
— Привет, — Кёнсу улыбается смущенно, и Чанёль думает, как этот парень может быть всего на пару лет его младше. — Не против провести со мной нудный вечер за просмотром Принца Тенниса? Если ты слишком стар для этого — я пойму.  
Кёнсу хитро улыбается, Чанёль отвечает улыбкой. Несмотря на возраст, они оба любят аниме, и все еще не могут проститься с этой любовью. Поэтому Чанёль затягивает Кёнсу внутрь, отвечая длинным и вкусным поцелуем.  
Они действительно смотрят аниме. Пьют вино и с радостью наминают торт на двоих. Кёнсу — маленький и мягкий. Так уютно прижимается к Чанёлю, что хочется совершенно на чуть-чуть остановить жизнь и остаться вот так — вместе, под боком. Но Чанёль понимает, что рано или поздно они разбегутся. Потому что такие люди, как он, заканчивают, либо в другой стране в бегах, либо в тюрьме. И в типичной картине нет следователя-любовника.  
Но все равно всегда можно приятно провести время. Особенно, если Чанёль вырастил маленькую слабость по отношению к Кёнсу. Судя по большим открытым глазам, доверчивому рту и послушному телу — Кёнсу тоже.

Они тратят почти всю ночь на просмотр. Но завтра — воскресенье. И Чанёль уже отправил сообщение Сехуну, поэтому никто никуда не торопится. Когда солнце начинает медленно озарять темный город, Чанёль потягивается.  
— Может, пойдем уже спать? — неуверенно начинает он. Кёнсу выглядит бодрее обычного, и Чанёлю не хочется обижать.  
Кёнсу медленно встает следом, подходит близко и становится на носочки, укладывая руки на плечи. Внезапно, Чанёль чувствует себя очень бодрым.  
Дыхание у Кёнсу горячее и приятное по шее. Чанёля накрывает волнами дрожи, когда Кёнсу запускает руки под футболку и проводит ладонями по груди и животу; когда пальцы проскальзывают под штаны и начинают наглаживать еще не возбужденный член.  
Чанёль заводится с пол-оборота, на самом деле, поэтому, когда Кёнсу пролазит рукой в трусы, он агрессивно рычит и снимает штаны с трусами. Они целуются, но недолго. Потому что Чанёль голый и хочет, а Кёнсу хищно улыбается и опускается перед ним на колени, облизывая губы слишком по-блядски, подсказывая, что будет дальше.  
И если Чанёль думает, что вечер закончится минетом, то глубоко ошибается. Он настолько удивлен, что смиренно подчиняется, когда Кёнсу толкает его к стенке и заставляет расставить ноги. Никогда Чанёль не был принимающим в их паре, и хочется возмутиться, да только Кёнсу дышит на ухо горячо и шепчет такие пошлые гадости, что можно кончить только от этого.  
Кёнсу подготавливает его долго и внимательно, обхаживает ненужное время — Чанёль ведь не цветочек. Но зато, когда входит и начинает двигаться, Чанёль забывает все; подозревает где-то на периферии, что у Кёнсу раздвоение личности — нельзя подготавливать так нежно и иметь так грубо, но в этом есть своя изюминка. И Чанёль только стонет, двигается бедрами навстречу Кёнсу и медленно помогает себе догнаться.  
А после — у него почти отнимаются ноги. Когда они оба кончают, Чанёлю хочется сесть на пол голым и охладиться, успокоиться. Но Кёнсу помогает ему добраться до кровати, а сам уходит в душ. Чанёля вырубает моментально.

Просыпается он от того, что его гладят по волосам и тихо поют песенку. Чанёль улыбается, но глаза не открывает, и сладко потягивается. Хочет потянуться. Но получается не очень, потому что рукой двинуть он не может.  
Сонная нега разрушается мгновенно, и он резко открывает глаза. Наручник на руке теплый, но словно режет, и Чанёль дергается один раз, другой. Бьется раненой птицей. А на корточках перед ним Кёнсу — одетый в кардиган, а не толстовку в которой пришел. С волосами уложенными, и грустной улыбкой на лице.  
Кёнсу в одной руке держит полицейский жетон, а в другой рабочий телефон Чанёля — тот, который он всегда очень тщательно прячет и использует только для общения с Сехуном.  
— Кёнсу? — голос у Чанёля слабый, и в голову почему-то лезут мысли о том, что они делали всего несколько часов назад. Но он уже не голый, а одетый в просторный свитер и джинсы.  
— Да, Чанёль. Это я, Кёнсу, следователь, которого ты подловил. А ты — Чанёль, глава двух публичных домов, который занимается не только поставкой девочек, но и приторговывает наркотиками.  
В голосе Кёнсу сквозит сожаление и сталь, потому что так и надо. Они ведь по разные стороны баррикад, и Чанёль не уважал бы Кёнсу — испытывай тот слабость к нему.  
— Но как? — единственное, что находит Чанёль спросить. Ему понятно, почему. Но как он все же прокололся?  
— Чонин обнаружил. Не хочу думать, зачем он занимался проверкой моей техники… боюсь, из таких же побуждений, из каких и ты. Но он обнаружил, что меня прослушивают и отслеживают до малейшего действия. Да, Чонина ты тоже знаешь, я же правильно понимаю?  
Чанёль кивает и не может поверить в то, как глупо все получилось. Не зря ему Чонин не нравился.  
— Не нравится он мне, — совсем обиженно говорит он, и Кёнсу только смеется.  
— Не бойся, мне тоже. В моем сердечке только ты, — Кёнсу практически мурлычет, когда проводит пальцем по вспотевшему лбу Чанёля. — Может быть, я буду даже слать тебе письма. А если суд будет щедр, то с Сехуном там скучно не будет.

Скинуть руку Кёнсу Чанёль не находит силы. Его словили. И ему до жопы обидно, досадно и больно. И за то, как легко полетел его бизнес из-за какого-то следователя, который трахается лучше, чем кто-либо. И за то, как легко он лишился этого следователя, хотя мог бы своровать с ним еще много приятных ночей.  
Сехун набьет ему морду, если они когда-нибудь увидятся. Да он и сам постучится головой о стенку, когда окажется в тюрьме. Чанёль уверен, что Кёнсу — умничка. Что Кёнсу отлично поработал и насобирал доказательств. Поэтому совсем не сомневается, что ему дадут приличный срок. И — чудо, если хотя бы в старости они снова встретятся.  
— Не будь строг с моими девочками, — слабо улыбается Чанёль. — Я знаю, ты ревнивый. Но они меня не интересовали.  
Кёнсу хохочет и медленно поднимается. В квартире раздаются шаги, и входит высокий молодой парень, за ним несколько полицейских. И Чанёль просто уверен, что этот вот — смотрящий слишком нагло, это Чонин, которому он бы лишний раз дал в табло, чтобы знал свое место. Но взгляд Кёнсу прикован только к Чанёлю, даже когда его скручивают и уводят. И внутри маленькая победа.

На суд Кёнсу не приходит, отправляет вместо себя Чонина. И, судя по недовольной морде того, Кёнсу просто не смог. Кёнсу все-таки что-то испытывает к нему. Чанёля разделяют с Сехуном и отправляют в разные тюрьмы. Сехун все еще не говорит с ним, но Чанёль надеется, что, хотя бы через несколько лет ему разрешат написать письмо. К этому времени Сехун тоже остынет.  
А еще Чанёль обязательно напишет письмо Кёнсу. Даже если то, что у них было, увянет. Просто, чтобы позлить.


End file.
